Death Himself
by triggerspec
Summary: A short story about a gruesome time for a little, ninja farmer family. Beware, high levels of gore and graphic violence.


**This is just a random short story I came up with one night. It's twisted, and maybe to extreme for Sakon, but I like how it turned out. :) Very graphic, don't read unless you enjoy trauma and gore! This whole story was based off a line that just popped into my head as I sat zoned out. It's the italiced part!**  
**Let the nightmare begin!**

* * *

I ran, I ran as fast as my trembling muscles would allow me. I was covered in sweat and blood. None of the blood being my own. Tears mixed in the liquids on my face and shirt. I was so scared, I refused to look back to see the mutilated bodies of my family. My mother's head which was ripped off. The look of fear and the way her face stayed as she screamed still frozen as I ran by it. Meters away from her limbless body. I clenched my eyes shut as I saw it, pushing faster, avoiding it. I saw my brother's fingers scattered all over the floor, as they were all severed off his hand as he yelled and screamed for mercy. Mercy which was not given. The hallway was never ending, it circled around, bringing me right back to the scene. Body parts, blood, things I didn't even know what they were scattered and smeared every where. My own skin was stained red from the blood that had splashed onto me. I didn't understand I don't know why, I don't know why some man would do this to a human being. Visions of the recent events flashed through the young girls mind.

I looked around the dinner table. It was late, abnormal for us to be eating late. My brother sat beside me, his head leaning lazily on his arm as he slopped food into his mouth. I rolled my eyes at the lazy fool. My mother just sat eating. Nothing different, she was tired as well, we all have been outside, getting things ready for the busy summer months ahead. We were farmers you see. Of course the things we grew were extremely special and rare plants for the medical ninjas of of our village. We were the best out there. My father was a specialist, he learned from his grandmother and when she was murdered, he vowed to continue the family tradition, the one his brother despised. My uncle, he hated ninjas, hated them so much when a small child, who was bragging how he just graduated came near him. He back slapped him across the face, sending him falling into the dirt road. We haven't talked to my uncle since that event. Me and my brother were ninja now. Him a Chuunin at the age of 18. I was a mere 15 but still a Genin. I was very unskilled, not the worst, but still bad. I poked at the food on the table, I wasn't hungry at all. The heat of the months ahead tend to do that to me. Leaving me with a frail structure, also a reason I'm a bad ninja, I'm very unfit.  
When we finished, my mother and father got up and began to clear off the dishes on the table. Me and my brother were arguing about who should get up earlier to get ready. That was until we heard screaming and dishes fall to the ground. We both jumped up running to the kitchen. What we saw was frightening. Father laid on the floor passed out, already tied in steel wire. My mother held at knife point from some man. I tried to run to my father but a shuriken came flying at me, I just barely jumped back in time. I could hear the sobbing of my mother, tears began to form in my own eyes.  
"Let her go!"  
I looked oer to see brother standing in an offensive stance, a katana in his hand. The man just laugh manically. His hair a faint blue/grey colour. Small black eyes. Brown eyeliner lined them, making them look even more menacing. his lips a dark turquoise. His skin pale, but with some strange pattern on half of his body. I stared at him in up most fear.  
"Tisk, tisk. I'd drop that weapon son. You wouldn't want your mother or sister to get hurt would you."  
I screamed, but it was quickly muffled with a hand. felt a sharp object force itself into my back, not quite drawing blood. Yet. A clone, he was a ninja. My brother scowled at the scene. I tried to yell through the hand that covered my hand. It was inevitable. A third clone appeared behind him, catching him in the same wire that held my father. Tears were streaming now as the man laughed. Causing my blood to run cold. Who was he? What did he want? The clone kicked him in the back, causing him to hit the ground hard. He laid there on his stomach, his eyes looking into mine in fear. I've never seen my brother scared. Not even as a child, I think that is the moment it hit me. We weren't going to survive this. The first man, tied my mother up, gagging her with some cloth. He walked over picking up my brothers weapon that had fallen in front of him. He spun it around in his hand, showing that he knew how to handle a weapon of this stature. I tired to yell at him, beg for our lives, but the hand was replaced by a gag similar to my mothers. My hands were now tied behind my back in wire, my feet as well. I was held by the wrist ties by the second clone. The third grabbed my brother's hand, holding it flat on the ground. My brother tried with all his strength to clench his fist or move his hand. The man was much stronger. The original man walked up, laughing.  
"It could be troubling if you were to be able to pick up a weapon. Worse if you could pull off a seal. I think we should make sure nothing like that happens? Yeah?"  
I hollered out muffled screams. Trying somehow to plead for my brother. The man simply went on, as if I wasn't even here. I could see sweat on my brothers face. Fear so clear in his eyes. The man stopped in front of his twitching hand. The katana stopped twirling as the man grasped it in him palm. He thrust it down going through my brother's thumb and into the floor. My eye widen in horror, as my brother's did from the shock and pain. He began to holler out, his pain echoed through his voice. It stung my ears, I tried to squirm free, and reach my brother, but it was impossible, I was much to weak and the man hand a sturdy hold on me. I still squirmed though. Causing the wire to begin to cut into my skin. The man chuckled as the blood pooled out of my brother's hand. In a flash I could see the sword thrust down another four times. The tiny limbs of his hand, rolled a little, falling to their sides. I screamed in horror as I watched it all too closely. The pain in my brother's screams was unimaginable. It would cause any person's blood to run cold. I could hear the muffled hollers of my mother as well. I don't understand, why would someone do this! It was disgusting! I looked into my brother's eyes. Tears streamed down them, along with the sweat. They were bloodshot from the intensity of the pain and stress he was under right now. My own screams began to cease as I just stared. I have never seen my brother cry. Not a single drop. The man continued his torture, no words, just a simple laugh and chuckle. I could see the blood splash as the other five finger's were severed from his hand. He bit down on his lips, causing blood to pour down them. He tried so hard not to scream. It was in vain when the man pushed his foot onto the wounded limbs. His eyes clenched shut as more ear piercing screams erupted from his throat. I sat there, sobbing and crying. My brother's breathing was heavy. Shock and loss of blood was getting to him. The man threw his head back in a manic laughter as he kicked the fingers out of his way, sending them into the kitchen.  
"It's weird, the more trauma one feels, the quieter they seem to get. Let's step it up a notch shall we?"  
He walked past my mother, grazing her cheek with the point of the katana, leaving a thin cut. She screamed from the thought he would kill her and the stinging pain of the weapon. He walked over to my father, who seemed to be slowly waking out of his slumber. The man in the brown tunic kicked him in the rib, flipping my father open.  
"Why don't we have a little anatomy lesson?"  
He stabbed the weapon in the thigh of my father, which woke him up instantly and the man hollered in pain.  
"I wonder how many veins and arteries I just punctured?"  
Blood was pooling out like a wave. It began to come toward me I tried to squirm away from it. I couldn't the liquid began to soak my beige pants. The man yanked the the steel out of my father's leg.  
"Hmm, seems I splintered the femur bone. You won't be able to walk very well anymore. Here let's just take that whole limb off. My father kicked and squirmed, screaming his lungs out. I was yelling, begging for the man to stop. My voice still muffled. Tears pored out. I looked over to see my brother almost unconscious from the loss of blood. My mother was losing her mind, going hysterical. I just want him to stop! We have done nothing! I looked back over to see my father crying, there was so much blood. His leg was gone, sliced clean off somehow. I just slumped down crying. He continued his fun. Mutilating my family. I looked over to see him finish off my father with a foot crushing his neck, blood coughed up into the air. I just sobbed, feeling weak and worthless. My brother was unconscious and the clone was tearing him in pieces with a kunai. There was no need. I tried to scream at him again but he just chuckled and kicked my in the side of the head. I fell forward on my side, splashing in the mix of my families blood. I clenched my eyes shut as I heard my mother's screams, they tuned down as I heard a sickening tear and crack. I opened my eye to see her head get thrown into the room we once shared our dinner in. I shook my head, this had to be a dream, it was a nightmare! This isn't real! I could feel my hands and legs loosen. I sprang up on my hands and knees, almost hyperventilating.  
"Why! Why did you do this! Why are you doing this?"  
"Why? Because it's fun. To feel the fear, the breaking of each person's will. Seeing the small rodent run, covered in blood."  
"AHHHH!"  
I screamed and shot up running, slipping into the blood, but quickly recovering turning down the hall.

I was back to where I started, I was too tired, my mind just couldn't function anymore. I stood in the middle of the blood soaked room, staring at my reflection in the red liquid. My hand clenched my hair, trying to pull myself out of this hell. I saw the man's head over my shoulder and my muscles tensed up, locking me in place. I could feel his breath on my neck. His lips were right by my ear. _I have never feared death, not until death himself stood before me and whispered in my ear._  
_"You're next."_

* * *

**Well there you have it, my gruesome version of Sakon wasting free time. I didn't involve Ukon, because it's Sakon's thing to toy with his enemies.  
R&R C:**


End file.
